


Work in Progress

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry's a fan, Books, Drabble, F/M, Locked In, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reading, S.T.A.R. Labs Pipeline Prison, S05E10, Short One Shot, Work In Progress, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: While Barry was cooped up in the pipeline, he may have read something of yours that turned him into your number one fan.





	Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E10

Barry rushes to you as soon he gains his bearings after being cooped up in the pipeline all day.

“(Y/N), you’ve got to tell me how it ends!”

You haven’t the faintest idea what he’s talking about.

“Uh…” you search, “Joss and Raya got away, but we’re all okay? That’s about the gist of what happened.”

“No! I mean in the story you’re writing!” Barry clarifies excitedly. “It’s a novel you’re working on, right?”

Your mouth drops to the floor.  _What- How did- Huh??_

“Where did you get that?!” you squeak while pointing at your nearly-finished manuscript in Barry’s hands.

“Sherloque gave it to me after I’d finished reading  _Uncaged Desire,_ but yours is  _far_  better,” the Speedster gushes. “Please tell me the two leads will finally realize their feelings for each other. Do they get together in the end?”

Your cheeks are on fire. You can’t believe that Frenchman stole your work to give to Barry. _He had no right!_

“I, um, I haven’t decided yet.” Honestly, you’d put the manuscript away until a resolution had come to you concerning the two lovers, but so far nothing had.

Barry groans. “Well, the moment you decide or write the next chapter, please let me read it. You’ve got a fan in me. Really. I can’t believe I’d never read this kind of stuff before. It’s kind of addicting!” He hands you back your work in progress, and you hug it to your chest protectively.

“Thanks, Bare. I guess I can let you know when I’ve written more.”

“You’re the best, (Y/N). Keep it up.”

Maybe Barry’s encouragement was exactly what you needed to find the inspiration to continue. First thing when you get home, you’re pulling out your laptop to start on the next chapter.


End file.
